Chucky gets what he wants
by I.Will.Be.Free
Summary: One-shot  Slash pairing Chucky/Andy. Chucky finds out he can become human again, though he will be turned into an 11 year old boy. While biding his time he decides to have some fun with Andy... LIME
1. Chapter 1

So this is a Chucky/Andy slash pairing. I saw the first movie and found the two adorable, especially when Chucky was like "I like hugs" and Andy said "I like hugging you"... Awwwww :') If you haven't realised yet, I'm a total fan girl ;P

This is my first fanfic so no flames please :)

"Kiss me"  
>Andy stared at Chucky, frowning slightly. Chucky had never made such an odd demand before. "Okay Chucky" he whispered, before leaning over and brushing his lips across the doll's cheek. Chucky shuddered as the boy's warm lips brushed his cheek. Hating the way Andy made him feel, he bit out, "No you little fucker! Kiss my lips!" Andy jolted back, terrified at the dolls anger.<p>

Shaking slightly, he hovered over Chucky hesitantly before bending down and brushing his lips across Chucky's plastic ones. The doll reached up around Andy's neck and pulled him down so that every inch of his body was touching the kid. Chucky growled as he felt Andy's lips leave his own. The boy looked shaken and his lips were swollen and red, due to Chucky's forceful kissing. Andy felt hot all over, and sucked in a breath when he felt Chucky rub against him. The doll smirked when he saw how much he was affecting Andy. He moved his hands to the boy's ass and pushed against him, desperate for the boiling warmth that was addictive to his plastic body. The more Andy touched him, the more human he became. He growled when he felt Andy bite his bottom lip and moaned in appreciation when the boy's tongue flickered across the bite. Andy blushed when he saw Chucky staring at him through half lidded eyes. "Where dya learn that kid? You know how hot you're making me?" Chucky bit gently at Andy's neck and sucked, making him mewl in pleasure. "Ch-Chucky... Please..." Chucky smirked as he felt Andy press against him desperately. "Does it feel good? Tell me Andy...Do I make you feel good?"

Andy moaned softly as Chucky sucked on his bottom lip. Chucky's hands twisted in Andy's hair as their lips slanted over each other. Andy's felt warm fingers brush his neck and opened his eyes in surprise. Chucky looked like a...boy. He still had choppy ginger hair but he was slightly taller than Andy and, well...hot.

Chucky pushed Andy's jumper up and brushed his fingers along the boy's hips, making him tremble. "Naughty Andy... You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Andy whimpered in response. Chucky grinned evilly. He hooked his thumbs into Andy's jeans and smiled when he heard his breath catch. Slowly, he started dragging them down, chuckling when Andy's hand wrapped around his own, stopping him. "I could you know..."he whispered. He ran his nails down Andy's back, making the boy arch into him. Chucky wrapped his hand around Andy's neck and crushed their lips together. He brought his other hand down to Andy's back and pushed their hips together, causing heat to flood into every part of him.  
>Andy buried his head in Chucky's neck and screamed in pleasure as the doll chuckled. He pulled Andy closer and traced small circles on his back as the boy trembled. He kissed Andy softly, before whispering into his ear.<p>

"You know, if you tell anyone about this I'll have to kill you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long to update O_O I had exams and DofE stuff to do so I was really busy.

This is also a one-shot; I'm not doing this as a story thing, so it has nothing to do with the first. It happens in the third movie :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>The return of Chucky...<strong>_

Andy was shocked. That fucking doll had ruined his bloody life and now he was stuck in a military school, only for Chucky to show up again. Something was wrong... he looked around his dormitory, eyes narrowed. What had he missed?

Shaking his head, he sat down on the bed.

Chucky smiled from underneath. Perfect... just a bit closer and...

"Hey long time no see, pal!"

Andy crashed onto the floor, holding his bleeding ankle in pain. His wide eyes found Chucky, and fear flashed across his face.

"No! You're dead... We killed you!"

Chucky laughed. "Well you know what they say... you just can't keep a good guy down..."

He looked down at Andy's suitcase and felt a rush of anger at the magazine with a naked woman on the cover.

"My Andy... How you've grown..." He masked his hurt by twirling his knife around. 

Andy frowned before announcing vehemently,

"Fuck you Chucky. I just got my life back. I'm not giving it up so you can achieve world domination."

Chucky smiled before walking closer to him. So close...

"Who said that I wanted world domination kid?"

Andy couldn't breathe properly. The doll was too close. He felt the same magnetic attraction, the same rush of lust he felt before when he had encountered the doll.

Chucky smirked before crushing Andy's lips with his own. Andy moaned softly as the doll clambered into his arms and tugged softly at his hair. He needed to stop... to kill the murderous doll but he couldn't think past the small body that was cradled in his arms.

Chucky pulled back softly and slashed the knife against Andy's cheek, drawing blood and making him wince.

"What the fuck Chucky?"

Chucky shut him up by kissing him again. He pulled back and brushed Andy's blood of his cheek before spreading it across his cheeks. He winked cheekily before chanting a reversal spell.

It would get him his body back. And within a few seconds, it wasn't the doll but a 20 year old Charles Lee Ray that kneeled in front of Andy.

"H-how?"

Andy swallowed. As a doll, he was smaller and almost less threatening. But as a man...

Chucky pushed the boy onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He was getting a kick out of the boy's shocked scared face. He chuckled softly before leaning forward and licking the cut on Andy's cheek.

"Mmm"

Andy shivered softly as he felt Chucky's hot wet tongue slide slowly over his stinging cut. Chucky grabbed the boy's ass and ground their cocks together.

He pulled Andy's jumper of him and whistled in appreciation. Andy had been working out... He leaned down and took Andy's nipple into his mouth, swirling it around before biting down and sucking on the tip.

Andy had now lost all coherent thought as he felt chucky pull his pants off. He felt hot breath and then his cock was engulfed completely by Chucky's warm, wet mouth. Chucky sucked hard at the tip, enjoying the taste of the boys cock as Andy writhed underneath him.

Andy was so close... and then chucky stopped. He looked up in confusion and then blushed when he saw him taking off his clothes. He bent down over Andy and kissed him again. Andy moaned and pushed chucky onto his back, straddling him.

His dick was huge... without thinking Andy grabbed it and started stroking it.

He trailed his tongue slowly up the base of Chucky's cock and grinned when the man's eyes rolled backwards into his head from pleasure.

He stuck his tongue into the small slit and sucked at the tip before licking at the beads of pre cum that were forming. It tasted sweet and salty at the same time; a taste that Andy decided was addictive.

Chucky pulled him up and kissed him roughly, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He took Andy's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on the cut, making Andy mewl in pleasure. He flipped them again before sucking on his finger and stroking Andy's hole. He pushed it in slowly and added another finger before scissoring them, causing Andy to see stars for a few seconds. He removed his fingers and pushed his entire length into the boy.

Andy moaned loudly as he felt Chucky hit a spot that made his eyes roll back into his head. He pushed his ass into Chucky, wanting more of his cock.

He was hot and tight and Chucky could feel himself nearing his orgasm as they pushed their bodies together and pressed themselves closer and closer. He muffled his screams in Andy's necks as they came.

They lay like that for a while, before Chucky rolled off and pulled Andy into his arms. He kissed Andy softly, before they fell asleep together.

* * *

><p>Review? Pweassse :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Jealousy...

* * *

><p>To say that Chucky was jealous was an understatement... He was murderously scheming ways to get rid of the little girl who<br>seemed to always be taking Andy's time. They went on 'play' dates that Chucky was never invited to.

He lay in Andy's bed, missing the small boy who would often wrap his small warm arms around Chucky, making him feel warm and safe.

Andy didn't really seem to mind that he talked or that he was a murderer and criminal. He was the only person who had ever liked him. But now he was being forgotten and pushed to the side so that _Jessie _could worm her way in and take Andy away from him.

He slipped off the bed and walked over to the window, pulling himself up onto the window seat, while carefully contemplating ways of killing the little girl in the least messy way possible. It was conceivable that Andy might be angry at him if he was to ever discover that Chucky had offed his little girlfriend cause he was lime green jealous. It was so dark outside... Why was Andy still not back?

His head shot up as he heard giggling and a sickly sweet scent was soon choking him. Great. She had probably brought her mother, who seemed to permanently smell of multiple confectionaries at once. He waited silently until the goodbyes were said and then he looked at the door, waiting for Andy to  
>walk in and hug him like usual. But when Andy came in, he barely noticed Chucky. He simply walked to his bed with an idiotic grin on his face and then got into bed. The silence was unbearable for Chucky, who got of the window seat and walked over to the bed slowly, not knowing whether Andy would reject him.<p>

He stood by the side for a while, until a warm hand reached out from under the duvet and pulled Chucky into the warm cocoon of blankets and mmm... Andy... Chucky felt slight light headed and found himself feeling drowsy, which explained his actions a moment later... He cuddled into Andy, surprising the small boy who giggled softly and kissed Chucky on the cheek.

"Looks like someone missed me..."

Chucky snorted lightly and sniffed. He had missed Andy, but he wasn't going to admit it...

"I didn't miss you... Though I'm not sure why that stupid, squeaky girl, is better company that me."

It came out sounding slightly bitter and really clingy but Chucky was way past caring. He knew that realistically, killing the girl would only cause more trouble than anyone really needed right now and he wanted Andy all to himself, but he just didn't know how to express his fucking feelings. Damn that kid and his large brown doe eyes and his cute smile... Every time Chucky saw him he lost it slightly.

Andy had started tracing circles on Chucky's back and grinned softly when he felt the doll shiver. He liked to have some sort of power over Chucky, since most of the time, the doll scared the hell out of him. But sometimes, Chucky would pretend to like Andy, and it made him the happiest kid in the world. He knew that Chucky most probably found him boring, and dangerously annoying, but he liked it when the doll treated him like a best friend. Jessie was just a friend, but Chucky somehow meant more to him than that.

Chucky had almost lost his mind. Andy's hands were softly tracing feather-light circles on his back, and he kept losing his thread of thought.

"Cut that the hell out kid!"

Chucky growled menacingly at Andy, regretting it a moment later when the boy jumped and moved back. Immediately missing Andy's warmth and being unable to stand the cold, he wormed his way back into Andy's arms. He hated what he had done. Andy was still holding him, but he seemed slightly scared.

Chucky sighed and gently cupped Andy's face with one of his hands. He hated it when Andy was scared of him.

"Look kid... I know you probably can't stand me... I've got scars on my face and I'm made of fucking plastic... but you're the only  
>friend I have and... You mean a lot to me."<p>

Andy stared at Chucky with his huge brown doe eyes again and Chucky felt his cheeks grow warm. Being a human doll meant that though he could act plastic, he still was in a way, alive. And now was really not a good time to be blushing...

"Chucky... Can I kiss you?"

Andy blushed profusely after asking the question and waited for Chucky's reply, nervously licking his lips. Chucky watched the motion with bated breath, not knowing how to reply. Mutely, he nodded slowly and watched in anticipation as Andy's lips came closer to his.

Their lips touched softly and suddenly Chucky couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled Andy bodily on top of him and ravaged his mouth, moaning when he felt the boy wrap his arms around him again. He deepened the kiss and bit down on Andy's lip, grinning when he heard the boy whimper.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

Andy nodded and smiled contently when Chucky kissed his bottom lip softly.

"Goodnight Chucky..."

Chucky smiled and curled up against Andy happily. He could kill Jessie later. Andy was all his now.

* * *

><p>Heyyyy! so I wanted to write another one-shot for you guys... this ones all cuttee and fwuffy ;P<p>

Thannkk yooouuu for all the reviewss :) you guys made my day :D

Anyyhoo this earlly upload is an apology for not uploading for ageeess... hope that never happens again =( sowwwwy

reviieww pwease?


	4. Chapter 4

YAY I'M BACK! *twirls*

They took down my Jesus/Lucifer story :( It wasn't even that inappropriate… I've seen worse stuff on here…. Pshhhh

Anyhoo. I'm back because a certain *awesome* person gave me a request/prompt/idea, and I got past my massive writer's block *cough**PoisonGirl125**cough*

And I have time now, because I've successfully failed my end of year exams (Y).

I joke, I joke.

But really.

On with the story!

(This is set after Child's Play 3, and Chucky has somehow gotten a human form again. He's around 20, and looks almost exactly like the doll (scars etc) and Andy is around 17/18)

Chucky drew his hand down his face in annoyance. It seemed that Andy was determined to foil his plans, whether on purpose, or by accident. He looked through the window again, and growled under his breath. Andy was spread out across the bed in only his boxers, his duvet tangled around him as he shivered and moaned in pain. Charming.

Clearly he was sick. But it didn't seem that anyone else was home and Chucky wasn't about to let the boy die and escape him. Again. So he got up from his crouched position and slid the window up slowly. Andy was too sick to notice the young man climbing into his bedroom. Chucky dusted himself off and advanced on the boy, his anger fading slightly as the boy turned over.

His eyes were closed and he was frowning. Chucky held his breath and waited for Andy to open his eyes, or to say something.

"Please don't… Don't want…. The doctors will hurt me… Please…"

Chucky's eyebrows drew together as he pieced together what the boy was mumbling.

"He must have Iatrophobia or something…" Chucky muttered quietly. He placed his hand and the boy's forehead and sighed. He was burning up. He had to get this kid to a doctor, before he died from whatever he had.

"Hey, Andy!"

The boy groaned and rolled to the other side of the bed. Chucky growled and pounced on him. Manoeuvring them so he sat on top of the boy, he started to slap him.

"Hey you good-for-nothing freak! Get up and stop spoiling my fucking fun!"

Andy's eyes flew open in shock. He tried to throw Chucky off, but being ill for so long had made him weak and he could barely lift his arms. He tried to scream, but he had lost his voice as well. Tears leaked out of his eyes. He was going to die this time, for sure.

Chucky was startled at the tears that suddenly started to roll down Andy's face. The boy had never been much of a crier, even as a little kid.

"Wow. Being ill turned you into a fucking pansy huh?"

He got off the boy and picked him up, cradling the boy in his arms. He walked over to the window and threw him out, and then clambered out after him. Andy was lying on the floor and weeping in pain. Rolling his eyes Chucky leaned down to pick him up again, and walked to where he had parked his car.

Plopping the boy into the backseat, he got in and started the long drive to his mansion. He had inherited it from some distant relative that had died and had no one else to leave it to. Luckily, he had a different human form, and no one had recognized him as Charles Lee Ray, the murderer.

Andy was still sniffling and whimpering, and it was starting to irk him. Finally, when he could take it no longer he stopped the car and got out, climbing into the backseat with Andy. He pulled out a knife and held it to his cheek.

"Listen kid, I'm not that picky about how you die, as long as I get to kill you. So if you want to be thrown out of a moving car, then by all means, keep crying."

Andy's sniffling stopped abruptly. Instead, he opened his eyes and stared at Chucky. A shaking hand slowly traced a scar down his cheek.

"You're human again… But you don't look that different."

His hand continued to trace Chucky's scars. He had pretty much lost all sense of self-preservation by now, and he was starting to feel slightly delirious. And right now, Chucky looked pretty fucking hot.

Chucky was having a hard time focusing on being angry at the boy. It didn't help that Andy was only wearing boxers either.

"Enough!"

He grabbed Andy's wrist and pinned it above his head, only for Andy to giggle and mumble "Kinky." Chucky growled in annoyance and got up; the rest of the journey was quiet, with Andy giggling to himself in the background.

When he had gotten Andy into his bed, he phoned his doctor and asked him to come and take a look at the kid. He hung up and glared at his reflection in the mirror. What was he thinking? He couldn't be gay, much less fall for Andy. The kid was whiny, and stupid and… clever… and handsome… Damn it!

He heard the doorbell ring and he went to get it. His doctor stood there, smiling at him. Chucky grunted back and gestured for the man to follow.

"He's scared of doctors, so he's very sick right now."

He walked into his bedroom and saw Andy's eyes widen in fear at the sight of the doctor. Fresh tears streamed down his face, and he started to sob. He was shaking violently and it clearly worried the doctor, who decided that the best person to calm him down would be Chucky.

Not finding a way to get out of it, he advanced on the boy and sat down on the bed, pulling Andy into his lap. Andy quieted down, and cuddled into him, his forehead resting against Chucky's throat. Chucky made a noise of surprise, and the doctor chuckled.

"He likes you."

He ignored Chucky's glare and took out a needle, filling it before sending a worried glance towards Andy, who now had his arms wrapped around Chucky. The doctor stuck the needle in, and hot tears streamed from Andy's eyes as he clutched Chucky for dear life.

"He should be fine now." The doctor watched as the sour, bitter man pressed soft kisses to the boy's forehead, and ran his fingers through his hair. His arms were curled tightly around the boy, who seemed better already, just from being comforted by Chucky.

"I'll leave you to it." The doctor walked out on the pair, and shook his head in mild amusement. The two clearly loved each other very much, but both seemed too stubborn to admit it.

Chucky stared down at Andy, and smiled softly. Maybe loving Andy wasn't so bad…

"You can't go 2 months without seeing me, can you?"

"Shut up, brat."

Yeah :3

Thanks to PoisonGirl125 for the prompt and I hope you like it!

And to all my lovely creepy perverted CAndy lovers out there 3 *kisses and hugs*


End file.
